Alphabet Stories
by parischangedher
Summary: A collection of NCIS/Tiva/McAbby drabbles based on a word from each letter of the alphabet.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, don't own NCIS or any of its characters.

This is my first fanfiction, so to start off slow this will be a series of drabbles featuring a random word for each letter of the alphabet for NCIS. Reviews (constructive criticism only please!) are welcome!

A – Accompaniment

Set early on when Ziva doesn't know much of America – Season 3 or 4

It was 0700 hours, and McGee was, of course, on time. Gibbs was out for coffee. He was sitting at his computer surfing the internet waiting for the others to come in to work. "Usually DiNozzo's late, so that's not much of surprise – but where's Ziva? She's always here before me". He just shrugged and looked back at the screen. Just as he started opening his email, the all-too familiar sound of the elevator – or, in Gibbs' team's case – the office - rung out. Ziva David walked into the bullpen, angrily stuffing her bag, guns, and badge in her desk before muttering something unintelligible (to McGee, at least) –in Hebrew. He looked up from his computer.

"Ziva, what's wrong? You wouldn't be swearing, I presume, in Hebrew for nothing. Something I can help you with?"

Ziva looked up from her desk and shook her head. "No thank you, McGee. I do not think you can help" as she turned back to her computer.

"Okay, but if you change your mind, just ask." He turned back to what he was doing.

Again, the elevator dinged. Walking in was Tony, who strolled over to his desk across from Ziva. _"I have the perfect view from here – the best spot"_, he thought as he looked upon an angry Ziva. _"…Or the most dangerous."_

After a few minutes of both men trying to avoid the effects of a furious assassin, McGee stood up. "I'm going to get a Nutter Butter, either of you…want anything?" he asked hesitantly.

"No thank you, McGee" Tony and Ziva replied. McGee walked away, and then Tony strode over to Ziva.

"So, Zee-vah, what's got your panties in a twist?"

Ziva looked up sharply. "I am not uncomfortable. And even if I was…"

"No, Ziva, it means what's wrong, although, it would be a sight to see." he laughably explained.

"Oh…well, I just spoke to my accompanist for the NCIS benefit I've been 'asked' to sing at on the way in. Apparently, she has run down with a terrible fever and I now must find someone before next week."

Tony inwardly grinned. "Well, Zee-vah, if you want to teach me how to play it maybe I could help ya. After all, I did take piano when I was little, but I'd need a refresher course I'm sure…"

McGee quietly slipped back at his desk, not wanting the job of accompanist to befall on him. He'd much rather be with Abby, he thought.

_"I can't believe I'm doing this,"_ she thought, "Okay, DiNozzo…thank you."

"No problem, sweetcheeks."

Ziva glared at him. "Do not push it, Tony. I will have knives around from making dinner. And of course, I always carry my gun."

Ignoring her threat, Tony exclaimed, "You're gonna cook! Awesome! What it'll be, chicken, steak, roast beef, or maybe some of that…"

Before he could finish he jerked as he felt a hard smack on his head. "DiNozzo, David, McGee, gear up. Dead body at Quantico"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, unfortunately – I'd be rich!

* * *

B – Breakfast

Set in Tiva's future

* * *

"Mommy! Daddy!" the twins yelled as they ran into their parents' room and jumped on their bed. "Wake up, wake up!"

"Aaron Jethro, Scarlett Abigail, stop bouncing on the bed! You don't want to hurt the baby!" Tony said as he placed a protective arm around Ziva's pregnant stomach.

The 5 year olds looked up with wide eyes and tears threatened to form. "Sorry Daddy, sorry baby" they said as they carefully climbed off.

"It is alright, I suppose we should be getting up anyway" Ziva smiled as she unwrapped herself from Tony's protective arms. "I will start breakfast, Tony, you can take a shower." She turned to the twins. "It is Saturday, so Mommy and Daddy do not have to work today. Is there something special you would like me to make?" she asked as she led the twins out the room and downstairs towards the kitchen.

The two looked at each other and had a silent conversation, and Ziva smiled. _That is what Tony and I used to do, _she thought. Aaron and Scarlett looked up at their mom in unison and smiled.

"We want PANKCAKES please Mommy!" They looked up at Ziva with their eyes identical to their parents' puppy-dog ones.

Ziva smiled. "Of course, but you two must help me, okay?" She was now 34 weeks pregnant, so her ability to move around left much to be desired. The twins nodded eagerly. "Aaron, can you bend down to that last cabinet over there and get me a mixing bowl? And Scarlett, why don't you go over to the fridge and get out the butter, milk, and eggs?" She asked partly to have them learn how to help, but also, she could really use the help. She sighed, as she was a very independent woman in general. _Ah well, just a few more weeks, and this will be over, _she thought.

"Here ya go, Mommy!" The twins exclaimed as they placed their completed jobs in front of their mother on the black granite countertop. This kitchen was big, with light-blue painted walls, big windows that let in the warm, bright spring sunlight, with a light wood floor and cream-colored cabinets. At one corner there was a rather large kitchen table, as they had a big family – including those who are not blood-related. Above that was a wall of pictures of the team and their immediate family. At the other side was an opening that led to the large family room, and beside that big archway was a flowering plant and a painting above that. It was decorated for the family as a surprise from the team. It was a sight to see.

"Thank you, now do you want to help me mix?" Ziva asked while she put all of the ingredients into the bowl.

"Yes Ima!" They exclaimed as they stood on each side of their mother as she showed them how to stir it. "This is fun! I wish we could do it every day!" Aaron exclaimed, with obvious agreement that radiated off Scarlett's face.

"Yes I know honey, but if we did it every day it would not be very special, now would it?' Ziva replied, and she smiled. _I have to agree with them though. I love spending time with my babies"_, she thought. After the mixing was complete, she leaned down as best as she could and looked into her children's eyes. "You know, in a little while when the baby comes, I will be home on maternity leave. That means that, for two months, I will be here in the morning everyday with you, and I will be there to help you two off the bus when you come home in the afternoon!" she smiled at them. The twins looked at Ziva eagerly.

"Really Mommy?" Scarlett inquired, not believing her right away. _She got that from me, probably. _Ziva sighed.

"Of course, baby. I love you two so much, and I will definitely need your help to take care of this little one" she said as she patted her stomach.

"Yay!" the twins exclaimed happily.

"Don't worry Mommy, we can help and we will be the best big brother and sister ever!" Aaron assured his mother. Scarlett nodded in agreement.

"Mommy, can we feel your tummy?" Scarlett asked as she peered at it.

"Of course, dear, here" Ziva smiled as she took each of the twins' hands and placed them where she felt the baby kick.

The twins had an incredulous look upon their faces as they felt him or her kick at their hands. "Wow…" they both said simultaneously, and just stared at the bulge in Ziva's shirt.

Ziva smiled. "Okay guys, why don't you two go and clean up the playroom while I finish with breakfast? I will call you when it is done." She said as the twins snapped out of their daze gazing at the yet-to-be-seen baby in their Mommy's tummy.

"Aw, alright Mommy" Aaron said as he and Scarlett left to go clean.

Ziva smiled as she straightened up and went back to cooking the pancakes. While she was getting out some juice from their large fridge, she felt a pair of strong hands snake around her waist, and her husband leaned in and kissed her neck.

"And good morning to you too" Ziva said softly as Tony tilted her head and leaned down to kiss her passionately on the lips. She turned around and put a hand in his hair, and her other around his neck.

"Mhmm" she moaned softly as he deepened the kiss and pushed her gently against the fridge. She wrapped a leg around him as best as she could with her big stomach as he smirked, putting little kisses on her collarbone when they broke off finally needing air. "We cannot do this now, Tony." She managed to say before he kissed her again.

"I know, Zi' he finally said as he broke off from Ziva. "Let me help you cook", he said.

She shook her head. "No, I am almost done here. Maybe you can call the kids and help them set the table?" she suggested.

"Alright" he sighed, going to the playroom to find the kids playing house. Somehow, he just knew they would be in there. It was their favorite room of the house, of course. It was off of the family room, with a decent-sized TV, a cream-colored sofa with pale green wallpaper, and beige carpet. They had a little toy kitchen off to one side, with two sets of cubbies - one for Scarlett, and the other for Aaron - on the other. Tony saw their attempt at cleaning up as soon as he walked in, with their toys being thrown into their cubbies disorderly.

The twins, who inherited some of their mother's ninja instincts, looked up when they sensed Tony walking into the room.

"C'mom guys," Tony said. "It's time for breakfast!" The twins jumped up and ran into the kitchen, leaving Tony to look upon their mess. _They are definitely my kids_, he thought as he went back in the direction he came in to eat with his family. _It does not get much better than this_.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, unfortunately.

* * *

C- Caroling

Set at Christmastime

So I know I've been updating a lot today, I might evne do one more later. During the week I am really busy with school and omework and I'm usually very tired so I will probably not update much during the week.

* * *

It was Christmas Eve, and Tony, Ziva, and Gibbs had already left the office, wishing everyone a Merry Christmas and a Happy Hanukah. McGee shut down his computer and sat down. _Should I go downstairs,_ he thought. _I mean, it IS Abby and she's hyper on a normal day, and it's Christmas Eve…but on the other hand….it IS Abby. I still like her. I don't know what to do. I doubt she still likes me. Or, maybe she does….Well, there's only one way to find out._ McGee gathered his things and headed down to Abby's Lab. _I hope she is still here_, he thought. _It would be great to see her._

In the lab, Abby was just gathering her things and wisher her 'babies' a Merry Christmas. She was saying goodbye to her Mass Spectrometer when McGee walked in.

"McGee!" Abby yelled as she ran over to give him one of her famous bear hugs. They stayed like that for a few moments until McGee said,

"Abby, I-I can't breathe." Abby, apologetically, released McGee.

"Oh, sorry Timmy. Are you alright I just have not seen you in a while."

"It's okay, and Abby, I saw you just three hours ago" he pointed out.

"Well it felt longer!" Abby said, a little annoyed. Then she changed her tone and smiled. "Did you miss me, McGee?" as she walked slowly back to him.

_Wow, _McGee thought. _Maybe she does like me still_. "I, uh, yeah, I um, did miss you, Abby" he stuttered. Abby smirked.

"That's good. That's _really_ good. Would you like to do something _fun_ together?" she questioned. McGee gulped._ Is this it? Don't screw this up. Okay, breathe. I never thought I'd think this, but….act like DiNozzo. Or at least, with his confidence. Okay. I got this._

"I, uh, yeah…I mean, yes, yes I would like to do something…fu_n_ with you," not missing the hidden innuendo in Abby's words. _Oh, shoot. Nice going. NOT._

"Well then, McGee. I guess I should tell you what we're doing." Abby smirked and leaned up to whisper in McGee's ear. He felt his cheeks burning up. "We, are going…CAROLING!"

McGee was shocked. _This was all a trick. _"Uh, Abby, I do not think I can go. I mean, it's late and I…"

Abby stood with her hands on her hips. "You ARE going, McGee. Remember, I can kill you and leave NO forensic evidence."

McGee thought this over a minute. _This is my chance. "_You wouldn't do that to me, Abby. Admit it." He walked over close to Abby, who was surprised at McGee's confidence.

"Well…I suppose we could do something else," she replies.

"Yes, we can. And we will." McGee leaned forward and kissed Abby gently on the lips. At first, she was shocked. Then she kissed him back, running her hands through his hair. McGee broke the kiss after a minute. "I still love Abby," he said looking deep into Abby's eyes.

"I love you too, McGee." She smiled. "Merry Christmas, McGee."

He smiled and kissed her again. "Merry Christmas to you too." _Yes. A VERY. Merry. Christmas_, he thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't NCIS or any of its characters

D-Dangle

* * *

It was 1500, and the team has been working on the same case for two days now. Everyone was getting restless and wanting to find a lead – as of now they had no motives, and just a few suspects. Ziva, McGee, and DiNozzo were staring at their screens, trying desperately to find something useful. For the lack of development in the case, Gibbs was angry and impatient. He was sitting at his desk rifling through the case files of the suspects, trying to find a connection. Suddenly, McGee looked up, not even believing it himself that he had _finally_ found something.

"Guys! Boss!" They all snapped their heads towards him. "I found a suspect. Gavin Reed was the boss of the victim, and he sent several threatening texts to the victim before he died 5 hours later. He is a marine, strong build, athletic. I tracked him down to be near Water Creek Bridge. He's on the move."

"David, DiNozzo, go. And David, you drive. We need to catch this guy, he's the only lead we have." Before he could even finish the sentence the two agents eagerly and excitedly raced to the elevators and out the door, finally having something to do.

* * *

"There he is, Ziva. He's on that bridge."

"Okay then, Tony, let's go" Ziva said as she stepped on the pedal.

"No Ziva, the car won't fit. It's a narrow walking bridge for tourists in DC." They both stepped out of the car and walked towards the suspect, who started to run. Both agents started sprinting, and DiNozzo eventually tackled the guy and cuffed him. When he turned around, Ziva was nowhere to be seen. He started to worry. "Ziva? Where are you?" he asked. Then he heard her.

"Tony! A little help here please!" Tony ran towards the sound to find Ziva dangling off the bridge.

"Okay Ziva, I've got you," she said as he pulled her up to safety. "What happened?"

Ziva glared. "Tony, you might not believe this, but even ex-Mossad agents can _trip. _But…thank you for saving me."

"Anytime my ninja. But don't make a habit out of it please, you really scared me when I turned around and you weren't there."

Ziva smiled. "Thanks Tony. That's sweet" she said as she kissed him lightly on the lips. He was shocked for a moment before he kissed her back. When they pulled away for air after a minute, Ziva said "Yes. That is _definitely _better than hanging off a bridge."

Tony just grinned and leaned forward to kiss her again.

"Are you guys done yet?" the suspect asked, still cuffed sitting on the bridge.

"No. Now shut up." Ziva said as she kissed him again. "Or I will use force."

He stopped talking then.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of its characters…shocker right? xP

* * *

E-Embryo

Set in Future Tiva

* * *

"Are you sure you want to come Tony? I can do this myself if you do not want to go." Ziva said as she sat at the table eating breakfast facing Tony in _their _apartment. They had moved in together about a year ago, and had been dating for almost 2 years. She recently found out she was pregnant, and she had her first appointment today. Initially, Ziva was shocked and seriously thinking of adoption given her lifestyle and her past – but it did not take long before she relented and realized she could not give her baby up. She was already starting to love it and want it too much. When Ziva told Tony the news, once he processed it, at least – he was thrilled. But still, Ziva could see a glimmer of doubt in his eyes at times. She really wanted him to want the baby as much as she did, but she did not want to push it.

Tony blinked and looked at her. "Are you crazy? Of course I want to go with you! I have to see our mini-DiNozzo/David ninja/movie buff. Iam so excited for this!" He looked over at Ziva, who was willing away tears of joy from Tony's reassuring words.

"That is fantastic." She looked up at him vulnerably – much unlike her usual tough exterior. "I just was a little worried that…" She trailed off. "That you would not want the baby. Because I do. I cannot give it up. I am already way too attached."

Tony brushed a stray hair out of her face and caressed her cheek. "Oh, Ziva, I love you. And I love this baby, God help me." He chuckled slightly, kissing her lightly on the lips.

"Alright then. Let us go now, yes?" She stood up and grabbed her jacket as Tony nodded in agreement and followed her, holding the door open for her.

"After you, m'lady" Tony grinned and gestured towards the door. Ziva smiled and walked out of the apartment, hand-in hand with Tony.

* * *

Tony and Ziva had been ushered into the examination room just five minutes ago before a young doctor walked in.

"Hi, I am Dr. Tanya Drew. Let's have a look at the baby, shall we?" She smiled at the couple who exchanged smiles.

"Yes, we would love to." Ziva replied as she lightly gripped Tony's hand.

"Okay, let's get you ready then." She put the gel onto Ziva's stomach and moved her wand around a little. "Here we are! It looks like you are 7 weeks pregnant already! "

Ziva smiled at Tony as they both stared at their baby. _Their little miracle_, they thought. _We made this, this perfect, beautiful human being. _And although they weren't talking, they had always had that uncanny ability to have a conversation without speaking at all. After they both managed to turn away from the screen, they looked at each other and smiled. _Yes, this will be life-changing. And I do not think this will be the last time, either._ They looked back at the monitor and couldn't stop smiling.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of its characters…unfortunately

A/N: Guys I am SO SORRY I haven't updated in a month! I've been so extremely busy with homeowrk and exams. Just today I took my AP, so until finals in mid-late June I'll be back and trying to make it up to you! So here you go

* * *

F - Flavor

Set in Future Tiva

* * *

"Mommy, Daddy, can we go now?" Leah asked rather impatiently, jumping up and down with an excited smile on her 5 yeas old angelic face.

"Almost sweetheart, we just have to wait for Mommy to finish getting ready" Tony answered, smiling inwardly at his daughter's eagerness – _she is just like me_, he thought to himself.

"Why is she taking so long?" Leah asked her Dad, who was resting on the sofa while Leah waited anxiously by the door. "She looks pretty, she doesn't need to get ready. Let's go!"

Tony laughed as he motioned to his daughter to come sit with him. She did and Tony snuggled her into his lap. "I know, and I'm glad you know, baby. Mommy is beautiful when she wakes up in the morning without even trying, but you know with your little brother on the way she has to take extra time for everything." Little did Tony know that Ziva had standing behind them in the doorway, hearing every word and smiling thoughtfully and happily at Tony. Suddenly Leah, with her inherited ninja-like abilities, turned around to see her.

"Mommy, you're ready!" She got up and ran towards her, being extra careful to not hurt er Mom's pregnant stomach bump.

Ziva laughed and smiled over at tony, who smiled back. "Yes, baby, let's go."

Tony rose and grabbed his car keys, then headed for the door, holding it open for Ziva and Leah. "After you two ladies,: he said as he did a mock bow ad held his arm out in a gesturing motion. The girls just laughed as they stepped over the threshold, and each of them took one of Tony's arms, making their way to the parking lot.

* * *

They entered the ice cream shop 10 minutes later, and immedietely Leah ran over to the display to pick the flavor she wanted. While she was doing that, Tony and Ziva grabbed a table close by, with ach having an eye on Leah. While she was busy looking eagerly at all of the flavors, Ziva turned to Tony and stroke his face, gently movig it so it was in line with her own.

"I heard what you said before, to Leah." Ziva took his right hand in both of hers and smilied. "Thank you. It was really beautiful."

Tony cupped her face and kissed her very softly, yet tenderly, on the lips. "Anytime. It's true, though. You are beautiful, every second of the day."

Ziva smiled again. "Especially the part about our baby. He'e coming very soon, you know."

"I know, and I'm so excited. Even when you're breaking my hand and all sweaty and disheveled you'll still be a sight to see."

She laughed. "I'll remind you of that,"and she leaned forward to kiss him about 5 seconds, Leah came bouncing over.

"Mommy, Daddy, I'm ready! Come on! Are you ready yet?" she asked quizzically as she realized they never got up to look at the display.

Tony and ziva exchanged secret smiles with each other. Then Tony said, "Yes, baby, we know _exactly_what we want. Let's go!" Leah smiled and ran up to get in line, while Tony followed with Ziva at his heels – but not before he winked at Ziva and she smirked back, knowingly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or any of its characters…just my imagination xP**

* * *

**G – Grandfather**

* * *

Abby and McGee and Tony and Ziva were out on a double date. Even though both couples had been married for quite some time now, they still loved to go out together once in a while like they used to do when they dated. Tonight, though, Gibbs was coming over Tony and Ziva's house to watch his 'grandchildren' – in the truest sense of the word, anyway – so their parents, his 'kids', could relax for a night. They left them with their father, one of the few people they all trusted with their life – and, more importantly, their kids' lives. Abby had dropped their twins off with Ziva earlier – Bailey and Ben – 4. Tony and Ziva had two kids of their own – Justin, 5, and Kelly, 3.

"Grandpa! Let's play a game!" Justin said as the others crowded around him. As the eldest in the group that were as close as blood-related brothers and sisters, Justin acted as the designated spokesperson. Or, rather, he took it upon himself to represent and 'protect' their family.

Gibbs smiled and glanced at his watch. It was 7:00. _I guess there is some time._ He looked upon the eager faces gazing at him. "Okay, why don't you go pick out something to play?" The kids nodded in agreement as they ran towards the recently-built playroom in the 2-story suburban home Tony and Ziva had bought shortly after she found out she was pregnant with Justin.

* * *

**Flash-back:**

"_Gibbs, that is too much for you. We cannot ask you to watch 4 young children. We'll hire someone." Ziva said when he had initially offered to babysit._

_He just looked at her in disbelief. "Ziva, don't be ridiculous. It would be an absolute honor to watch yours and Abby's kids. Hey, even DiNozzo and McGee's" he laughably replied._

_Ziva looked skeptical, but she soon relented. "Well…alright. As long as you're absolutely sure. And you must call us if they get out of hand."_

"_There won't be any problems, Ziver. Just relax and enjoy your night." Gibbs thought for a minute. "On second thought, they are DiNozzo's kids…" He laughed as he shook his head. "Really, Ziva, it's okay. I love those kids. They call me grandpa. They're the grandkids I never had. I'm their grandfather. Don't worry. I'd give my life to protect my grandchildren – and my children." At that Ziva reached out, smiling and slightly teary eyed, pulling her surrogate father into a warm embrace._

* * *

As Gibbs sat around at the table and watched these kids play, he was mystified. Granted, he had to help little Kelly play, and the twins were on their own team, but that didn't stop them from enjoying themselves like little kids should.

"Grandpa! It's your turn!" Ben said as he handed Gibbs and Kelly each a die to roll. He smiled and took it from Ben. As he rolled the dice, with all of his grandkids watching him with excitement, he smiled. _I wouldn't trade this moment for anything. It doesn't get much better than this._


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or any of its characters…just my imagination xP**

* * *

**H- Heart**

**A/N: Kind of cheesy but oh well **

**Background: Tony and Ziva haven't gotten together yet. Set in Season 8 after Mike Frank's death. Ray and her, here, have already broken up, although they haven't in this time in the show.**

* * *

Ziva just came home to her lonely apartment after a long, hard, miserable day at work. She couldn't wrap her head around the death. Actually, she could. She was a strong woman who had encountered death of loved ones one too many times. What she just couldn't bring herself to handle was the effects it was having on her. His death shocked her. It brought up the undeniable yet sometimes forgotten fact that life was short and the Latin term "Carpe Diem", seize the day, very much applied in every single part of life. She couldn't stop thinking about where her life was right now. Ray was gone. Michael was gone. Her Dad might as well be gone. Her sister, her brother – both gone. Now her real family was at NCIS.

She stretched herself on her sofa, flipping through channels. She just couldn't focus. She was so confused. She just had to find out what she really wanted. She had to stop wasting her time. A long time ago, she thought she would've been dead by now. She instead has a loving family that loves her so much. But she doesn't have any kids – or a husband, for that matter. _Knock, Knock, Knock._ As Ziva sighed and rose to look the peephole quickly to make sure there was no need for a weapon, she opened the door. There was Tony – in one hand, he had an overnight go bag, and in the other, a small stack of movies. _Is this a sign? Wasn't I just saying…?_

Tony interrupted her thoughts. "Sorry, I know it's late and it's been a really long, upsetting day…can I come in?"

Ziva nodded as she stepped aside to let him in and lock the doors behind him. He turned to look at her. "Listen, I…."

Ziva took his hand and looked up at him. "No, I'm…glad you're here. Sit down."

They both made their way to the couch. Tony sat down and turned to look at Ziva, expectantly. She took a deep breath.

"I am sad about Mike dying – I am. It just got me thinking…life is short. And most, if not all, of my immediate family is dead – or at least dead to me." She looked up at Tony. "NCIS is my family now. And I just…"

Tony pushed a stray hair out of her face and looked deeply into her eyes. "I know Zi, that's a little bit of why I came here over tonight. I knew you were upset and, maybe just a little bit scared of losing people that you have gotten close with here, and so did I…I just wanted you to know that you'll always be in my heart. No matter what happens."

Ziva looked up at Tony and smiled, fighting back a few tears. "Thank you Tony. And the same with you." She sniffled a little. "I really needed to hear that."

Tony nodded and pulled her into an enveloping embrace. She started to break down and cry, which was very unlike her. Tony just held her and kissed her forehead consoling her, not saying a word. Finally, she turned and looked at him with red-eyes. "I love you Tony. Somehow you always know exactly what to say."

Tony stroked her hair softly. "That's only because I know you, Zi. I pay attention. I love you too." Ziva smiled and kissed him lovingly, yet softly, on the lips. They just sat on the sofa, with Ziva snuggled up to Tony, and they both fell asleep like that. In each other's arms, with each of them knowing that they had a piece of the other's heart.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or any of its characters…just my imagination xP

I – Iced Tea

It was a hot summer day and everyone at NCIS was restless. There were no cases for a change, so the team was able to go home. Ducky, however, asked the team to his house for some iced tea. McGee, Tony, and Gibbs had politely declined, but Abby and Ziva agreed to go. So there the three of them were, sitting in Ducky's air-conditioned charming kitchen with a pitcher of ice cold drink.

"So Ducky, what's new with you?" Abby asked as she put down her glass. "This is really good, by the way."

Ziva nodded in agreement. "Yes, it really is. You made this yourself, yes?"

Ducky chuckled. "Yes I did, thank you. My mother actually taught me how to make it." He thought for a minute as the women waited patiently for him to continue. "That's something I've wanted talk to you two about, and I suppose now is as good time as any."

"What did you want to talk to us about, Ducky?" Ziva asked.

"Family." He looked at the two young ladies sincerely. "Now I know you two have been through so much and have lost so many people. I know you've both found a new family here – and that I am extremely happy about, mind you. But…I just do not want you two to end up like me."

Both ladies looked at him curiously, silently urging him to continue. He took a breath.

"Look at me. I am getting old now, and what do I have to show for it? Yes, I have a nice house and job and you people at NCIS. But when I go to the park I hear and see parents and grandparents playing with their children or grandchildren. I never got that chance. Careers are all wonderful, but in the end, you are not going to want paperwork to be sitting at a chair next to your deathbed. In the end, it is not going to matter how many people I've autopsied or how many criminals you've caught. What is going to matter is who you have, not what you have. I know you two have life-threatening jobs, especially you, Ziva, and you both have lots of emotional heartache and baggage. But trust me – do not let the past get in the way of the future. Now, I wanted to talk to you two about this separately from Tony and Tim. Because, as much as it hurts us men – you two, you two could miss out on the opportunity to become _mother; _to have that incredible feeling of giving life to another human, having a child grow inside of you. I do not think you want to miss out on motherhood. No job is certainly worth it." He looked at each of them sincerely. "Trust me on this. It is something you do not want to miss out on. Family is the most important thing you can have in your life, more than any job or accomplishment. Do not pass it up because you are worried about your life situation. If anything, you should embrace it sooner, and enjoy every second of it when you can. You never know when it will be too late."

By then, the two women had finished their iced tea. They both nodded, with slight tears in their eyes.

"Thank you Ducky. I understand." Ziva said. Abby nodded in agreement.

Ducky studied them both for a minute, and then nodded at them "Good, I'm glad. Now, does anyone want more iced tea?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or any of its characters – just my imagination!**

* * *

**J – Jump**

* * *

It was a Thursday at NCIS at 1200, and everyone – well, mostly everyone – has having fun. The personnel were required to go through a trust-building workshop with their team. This wasn't a problem for most of the team – Tony and Ziva trusted each other, and Gibbs was trusted by everyone. The problem rested with Abby. It was her turn to jump off a platform with McGee at the bottom to catch her. Everyone was required to do this with everyone – Ziva had even managed to catch Gibbs. However, Abby was nervous about jumping – not about McGee, just about jumping at all.

"Abby, It's okay I'm here, just jump!" McGee said. He had been standing there for a few minutes trying to convince Abby to jump. "You trust me, right?"

She nodded. "Of course McGee. It's not that. I just don't want to jump off."

"It's alright Abby. You'll be fine, nothing will happen to you. I'm right here."

"Well…alright." She stood up, clasped her eyes shut and jumped off. A second later she was in McGee's arms.

"See, that wasn't so bad, right? I told you I'd catch you."

Abby smiled up at him. "Yes you did. Thanks McGee."

"Anytime Abby."

She smiled and kissed his cheek, which took him by surprise.

"What was that for?"

"That was for protecting me and loving me. I love you too McGee."

He smiled. "I love you Abby. You don't have to thank me. I'll always be there to protect you and keep you safe." He hugged her even tighter.

"Thanks McGee. And if anyone hurts you, I'll be sure to 'make them disappear' without any forensic evidence."

He just smiled and kissed Abby on the forehead.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own NCIS or its characters :'(**

**K – Kiss**

Tony and Ziva were at Tony's apartment after a long Friday at work. It was 0800 and Ziva had come over to relax and watch a movie. They were waiting for the pizza delivery to come. Tony and Ziva were resting in the living room. They were in a comfortable silence with the TV turned on low. Suddenly Tony turned off the TV.

"What?" Ziva asked, more curious than annoyed.

"Come here." He stood up and started making his way to her, and Ziva, a bit confused, met him halfway.

The next thing she knew Tony's passionate lips were on hers and his arms reached behind her, pulling her closer to him. She wrapped her hands in his hair and pulled him closer – if that was even possible. After they both had an extreme, desperate need for oxygen, Tony broke away and leaned down to kiss her neck. She arched, giving him more access. He started getting rougher and bit her neck in that special spot he had found soon after they started dating. She moaned and started to try and unbutton his shirt. She had gotten one undone before Tony kissed her hard, grabbed her hands away from him and pushed her against the wall. He held her hands above her with one arm – with the other he reached for one of her legs and lifted it around his waist. She followed his lead and wrapped her other leg around him. He then released her arms as they broke the kiss in a need for air. Ziva looked him straight in the eye and smiled flirtatiously.

"That was some kiss. You sure you don't want to turn that TV back on?"

Tony just looked at her and smirked before roughly kissing her again. In a little while he broke away. It was his turn to smirk.

"That answer your question?"

She grinned sexily and kissed him hard before breaking away and whispering in his ear.

"Yes, I think so." He bit her neck again. She moaned softly. "Yes, it definitely does."


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or its characters – just my imagination! **

**L – Lollipop**

Tony and Ziva's 3 year old son Jake and Abby and McGee's 3 year old daughter Diana were playing happily together in the middle of their parent's desks under Ziva's watchful eye. The office was pretty empty today. Tony was busy at his desk – but not with work. There was no new case today yet, and although he was supposed to be looking at cold case files, instead he was looking up Christmas and Hanukah presents for the children. McGee was down at Abby's lab – Ziva had said she would watch Diana to give them some alone time – and Gibbs was out for coffee and some donuts and lunch for the kids. He was a proud grandfather.

Soon the children were getting restless. They walked clumsily up to Ziva and held onto her knee.

"We want a lawlly-pop, Mommy." Jake told his mother. She glanced at the clock. 1200.

"Baby, it is lunchtime. And Grandpa Gibbs is already going to get you some donuts to eat after lunch. You can have one tomorrow."

"We want one now though Mommy."

"Yeah, please Auntie Ziva?" Diana looked up into her eyes with an angelic face. Jake looked equally as adorable, with him hugging his Mommy's legs.

_Oh why not._ "Well, alright guys – let me see if Daddy can find some." Both children were smiling happily.

"Thanks Mommy!"

"Thank you Auntie Ziva!"

Ziva smiled. "Tony?"

He looked up and smiled at the sight of his wife with both kids clinging to her legs. _She looks so beautiful with them._

"Yeah babe?"

"Can you go find some lollipops for these two?"

"Hmm." He said, pretending to think about it for a second. "Let me see." He said, reaching discreetly into his desk. He smiled at their waiting eyes and Ziva's knowing ones. "As it happens, today is your lucky day. I have two of them right here!"

"Thanks Daddy!"

"Thanks Uncle Tony!"

Tony chuckled. "No problem guys, now go sit down and don't make a mess."

The kids nodded sincerely and went to sit down to their original position with the lollipops in their hands. When they weren't looking, Ziva crept up behind her husband and kissed him softly.

"I love you so much."

He smiled and encircled her waist, pulling her into his lap. She was straddling him discreetly and kissed him again.

'I love you too baby." He laughed.

"What?" Ziva asked as she kissed his neck.

"I should give these kids lollipops more often." He said as he pointed over to the kids who were now sound asleep in front of Gibbs' desk.

She just laughed and kissed him with more passion than she had before. He pulled her even closer to him. After a few moments she broke away.

"How about me?" She asked flirtatiously.

"How about you what?" He asked back and kissed her neck. She moaned lightly and he smirked.

"I want a lollipop too."

He laughed and grinned at her. "Oh no – the last thing you're going to be doing when we get the chance is _sleeping_."

"Oh really Mr. DiNozzo? What exactly will I be doing then?"

He grinned at her. "Well, I can tell you this much. It will have something to do with sleeping – but you will be _wide_ awake."

She grinned and he kissed her harder. She wrapped her arms around his neck and tangled her hands in his hair. Little had they known that Gibbs had come back and watched this whole encounter from a distance. Usually he would've yelled at them and slapped them silly for playing grab-ass at work, but at that moment he couldn't be prouder of them. _That's my kids for you. Loving each other with everything they have, every second of the day. _


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or any of its characters Yesterday in Trig my teacher has a word problem with NCIS in it…he likes the show too! AHH! :D Makes you like Trig a little more :P I was like asdfghjkl;**

**M- Mom**

**Background: Ziva had been spending most of her free time at home with their now month old baby. Tony had finally got her to relinquish control of her baby so her and Abby could go out and have a day out for themselves. She had reluctantly agreed, but now that it was time for them to leave, Ziva was having second thoughts.**

* * *

"Ziva, baby, if you don't leave soon you're gonna be late."

"I know, Tony, just…" Currently she was going from room to room in their house, trying to make sure everything was all ready and prepared.

"Okay, okay, I'll go now. You will call…"

Tony grabbed her gently by the shoulders. "Zi, relax. Of course I will – but we will be fine. You trust me, right?"

Ziva looked up at him. "With my life."

Tony smiled. "Everything will be fine. But I think she wants a hug from you first."

"Oh, is she the only one who wants a hug from me?" She smiled flirtatiously.

Tony pretended to think about this for a minute. "Well, I was thinking more along the lines of this." He pushed her hair back and tilted her face up to meet his, giving her a loving, deep kiss goodbye.

"I love you Tony."

"I love you too Zi."

She smiled and walked over to the crib, where their 1 month year old daughter Rose looked up at her with her sparking eyes just like her father's. Ziva picked her up and cuddled her for a moment, hugging her close to her chest. "I love you, baby girl. Be good for Daddy." She planted a kiss on the little girl's forehead as she placed her back in the crib and tucked her in. When she was safely in the crib Tony came up behind her quietly and kissed her neck, wrapping his arms around her.

"You're a really great Mom, you know that?"

Ziva chuckled. "Well I do not know about that. It has only been one month."

"No, it's been 10 months. Ever since she was conceived you have been looking out for her and protecting her. And now you don't want to leave her – even with me here to love her and take care of her and to protect her with my life. You love her so much."

Ziva turned to face him and smiled. "Thanks Tony. I never want our children to grow up like I did. I never want them to doubt our love for them. Not even for a minute."

Tony smiled softly. "I know baby, trust me, the thought that we don't love them won't ever cross their mind, even for a second. Wait…" He smirked. "You said 'our', as in plural. Does that mean you want more kids? Because I would love-"

Ziva smiled suggestively and winked at him. "I guess you will have to wait to find out. I have to go." Tony's face fell slightly. "And…" She grinned sexily as she walked backwards away from him towards the door. "I guess we will have see if you are up to it."

Tony broke out into a grin and winked back at her. "I think the question is whether _you_ can handle it."

Ziva laughed. "I think I've already proved myself in _that _department, yes?" She winked at him.

Tony laughed. "Okay Zi, you have to go right now, because otherwise I think we'll be finding out very soon." Ziva laughed as she opened the door to leave.

"Bye Tony. Ani Ohevet Otcha."

He smiled. "We'll be fine here, and Rose'll be waiting for her Mom to come home. Ani Ohevet Otach. "


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS…I wouldn't be writing its fanfiction. xP**

* * *

**N- Newborn**

* * *

Everyone on the NCIS team crowded around the hospital bed. The incubator had been pushed aside so everyone could see. Abby was lying in bed, cradling her baby girl, with McGee sitting right next to her admiring the little miracle.

"She is beautiful Abby." Ziva said, remembering when she had her daughter a few months ago.

Abby stroked the baby's cheek. "She's perfect." After a minute she looked at McGee and nodded slightly at him.

"We'd like to name her Kaitlin Jennifer Ziva McGee…if that's alright with you," she said looking at Ziva. She broke out into a grin.

"Oh, Abby…I'd be honored." Tony rubbed her back gently.

McGee spoke up after a minute. "We'd also like you and Tony to be the godparents. Ducky and Gibbs – if you don't mind we'd like for our daughter to call you their grandfather. I know it's much to ask but…"

"We'd love to McGee. I hope you know what you're doing though." Tony laughed.

"Oh, we know all right. Tony, as much as you get on our nerves, we love you. You're the brother I never had, and if god forbid something happened to Abby and I we would trust you and Ziva with our daughter's life." Tony nodded and Ducky spoke up.

"I would be honored Timothy and Abigail. I never had children – at least not before I came to NCIS- and I would love to be the surrogate grandfather for Kaitlin."

Gibbs spoke last. This was the hardest for him, after all. He _had_ a daughter – he would have had grandchildren too – his by blood. Now he considered his team to be his family, but it still hurt nevertheless.

"I would love. Hey, Tony and Ziva's kids already call me grandpa – why not?" He smiled, and the two new parents smiled back. Everyone knew this was hard for him, so no one mentioned it. Eventually the team left the two parents alone with their daughter. Abby fed her, and soon she fell asleep in her arms. McGee moved to put her back in the incubator, but abby shook her head.

"I want to hold her."

"Alright Abs, you need some rest though."

"I know…I just love her so much." She looked up at him. "Thank you McGee."

He smiled at her and kissed her forehead. "No Abby, thank you."


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS…only my own ideas : )**

**O – Outside**

**A/N: Sorry it's so short!**

* * *

"It's beautiful tonight, isn't it?" Tony said to Ziva. They were lying down on a blanket outside their tent in a clearing in the woods, gazing up at the stars. His arm was wrapped around her, hugging her tight to him. Her face rested on his strong chest, her arm curled around him with her legs intertwined with his. He played with the wedding ring on her left hand as she smiled softly, completely happy. Until recently, she had forgotten what the word even meant. She thought she knew, being in Mossad. She couldn't have been more wrong. She tilted her head to look at him and smiled.

"It is Tony. Thank you for bringing me here."

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "My pleasure. I know you've slept outside before for missions, but I also know you've never gone camping for fun before."

"You are right. I have slept outside before…never for fun and never with someone I love. I never was able to just lie down, be perfectly safe, and just listen for the sound of crickets or running water." She smiled softly at him and tilted her head, kissing his neck softly. "I love you so much."

He grinned. "I love you too baby." They sat in silence for a few minutes listening and looking up at the stars.

"We were meant to be here, you know." Ziva looked at him curiously. "We are here, right up there." He pointed up to the shining stars. "Mrs. Anthony DiNozzo, you and me were bound to happen. We're written in the stars."


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or any of its characters…just my imagination : )**

* * *

**P – Playtime**

* * *

They didn't know how they coerced them into this. Being their parents' kids though, they _did_ have inherited skills making it in their nature. Abby and McGee and Tony and Ziva were in the DiNozzo playroom with their children – a 5 year old Joshua and a 5 year old Faith, respectively. What started out as an innocent play-date turned into them making their parents play house with them. Joshua and Faith were the mother and father, while the parents acted like little kids. They were all supposed to be quadruplets, all 5 years old, just like Joshua and Faith really were. The parents were all sitting around a pretend table, watching their kids pretend to be them while "making" dinner.

Abby and McGee were talking quietly to each other, probably about Joshua's upcoming birthday, but Tony and Ziva were trying to hold back their laughter as they watched their daughter act like Ziva.

"Joshua, stop eating. It is not ready yet." When he just grinned at her, she reached behind him and gave him a little mini-Gibbs headslap. His jaw dropped and he glared at her.

"Fine. I'll be at the computer." He said as he pretended to stomp off madly.

Ziva had to squeeze Tony's hand to keep from laughing. That _was_ something she had done to Tony on more than one occasion, and that would be how McGee would react to Tony slapping him. The adults started talking to each other again until Joshua ran back with an empty water gun in his hands. "Faith." He said in a hushed tone as she turned to him and saw his gun.

"Get your gun out. I think I heard something. She nodded and reached down to get out her water-gun she had attempted to tape to her leg, much like Ziva always does.

"You guys stay here. We'll be right back." She said to her parents before rushing out of the room, who were barely containing their laughter.

A few minutes passed and they came back. Joshua got their "dinner", consisting of plastic chicken and lettuce, from the stove and Faith sat at the table and pretended to clean her gun.

"You can do that later. Let's eat now."

"It makes me focusad." She said, just like she had heard Ziva say many times before to Tony. At this point the Israeli ex-assassin had her head buried in her husband's shoulder to stifle her grin. Joshua glared at Faith. "Alright, alright," She said as she put her gun away.

They started to "eat" and Tony decided to have some fun with this.

"Mommyyyy, I don't wanna eat my salad." He whined, much to Ziva's amusement. Faith narrowed her eyes at her father much like Ziva always does.

"You have to."

"Whyyyyy?"

"Because I said so."

"But whyyy?"

She smiled at him and placed her water-gun on the table, shooting him a look attempting to mimic Ziva's when she wanted to inflict some kind of pain on Tony.

"Okay, okay." They sat and when they were all finished "eating", Faith and Joshua broke character and looked into their parents eyes angelically.

"Can we go get some ice cream now please?"

"Not until we eat our real dinner." Abby replied, smiling at them.

"And" Tony grinned. "after you eat all of your salad." The kids rolled their eyes at him and groaned, while the four parents just started laughing again.

**A/N: Sorry it's kind of short. Review anyway? : )**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS…big surprise there. xP**

* * *

**Q – Quack**

* * *

It was a warm Sunday afternoon, and Tony and Ziva were at the park with their daughter, 3 year old Rebekah. Tony wanted to have a picnic with his two favorite women next to the small lake on the far edge of the park. Thankfully, they were the only ones in sight. Tony had set up the picnic blanket while Ziva went through the basket Tony had packed. She didn't understand the American custom of a _picnic basket_. She didn't understand why they couldn't have just used a backpack with containers or something simple. She didn't understand why Tony had to drive her and Rebekah all around the DC area and stop at 5 different stores to finally find one. That's why she loved him though. She loved the way he tried so hard to make things perfect for her and their daughter. She loved the way he made everything fun, and was so enthusiastic about everything. She was so happy she had married him. She wanted her daughter to have everything she never had – especially a competent father. And Tony surpassed all of her expectations.

"Ziva!" She broke out of her trance and turned to look at Tony, who was sitting next to her on the blanket with Rebekah on his lap. He was bouncing her up and down on his lap, eliciting small laughs from her. "Baby, where were you?" He chuckled.

"What?"

"I called your name three times and you didn't answer me." He leaned over and stroked her cheek.

"Oh, sorry Tony. I was just thinking."

"About?" At this Rebekah lost her patience and tried to break free from her father's tight grasp.

"I wanna go to see ducks." She pointed to the shoreline, where she saw a group of ducks swimming in the lake. Tony looked at Ziva and she smiled.

"Okay baby, but remember you can't go in the water."

"Yes Mommy." She said as she gleefully got up and ran over to the lake. "Hi duckies!" She yelled as she tried to get their attention.

Tony turned back to Ziva. "You were saying?"

Ziva reached up and kissed him softly. She then tilted her head up and whispered in his ear. "I was thinking about you, Tony." She smiled suggestively.

"You were, were you? Do tell."

She laughed. "No Tony, really I was just thinking about _us. _Our family and how glad I am that I married you and that we have our beautiful daughter. You make me so happy." He smiled and kissed her, pulling her close to him, lacing an arm around her waist.

"You make me happy too, y'know. It probably stems all from when my Mom died. After that, I never took a relationship seriously. You're the first woman, really, since her that I've let know me – really _know me." _She smiled and kissed him lovingly.

"I know Tony. That's why we work so well together. You had that, and I had shielded myself from men, especially with how my father treated me. We are a perfect fit, complementing each other." He smiled and pulled her against him. They both watched their daughter play at the shore, until after a few minutes she ran up and jumped into Ziva's lap.

"Mommy! Daddy!" She squealed.

"What baby?" Tony asked enthusiastically.

"The ducks answered me!"

"What did they say Tateleh?"

She looked from Tony to Ziva with a huge grin on her face, already rivaling those of her father's. "They said 'quack'. Mommy, what does that mean?" She asked her mother, who spoke 10 different languages, with the utmost sincerity. Her eyes were serious, as if she thought her mother also knew how to speak duck, just like she could do anything else. To her, her mommy was superwoman.

Ziva smiled at her daughter. Tony was holding back laughter. "Hmm, let me think." Ziva pretended to think, a smile coming up on her daughter's face. "I think it means 'Hi! Can you feed me?'" She looked up quizzically at her mother, but Tony smiled and reached behind him, giving her daughter a few pieces of bread.

"Here baby. Go throw it at the ducks to feed them." She laughed.

"Daddy, ducks don't eat _bread._" She looked at Ziva. "Do they Mommy?"

"Why don't you go and find out?" Rebekah contemplated this for a second or two, then ran away back to the shore and tried to feed the ducks.

"That's smart, Mrs. DiNozzo. Gosh I don't think I'll ever get tired of saying that. Mrs. DiNozzo." Tony said happily, while Ziva laughed and kissed his cheek.

"Why thank you Mr. DiNozzo." She looked him in the eyes and smiled. "You better not get tired of it, because you're stuck with me forever."

Tony just smiled and held his wife closer to him. "There's no one else I'd rather be stuck with."


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: No I don't own NCIS…

R – Rabbit

"McGee!" Abby yelled running into the living room with her crying 3 year old daughter Hope at her hip. "Where is it!" McGee got up from the sofa and immediately started looking for the elusive rabbit. Hope had gotten it as a gift when she was a baby from her godparents Tony and Ziva, and she never went _anywhere_ without it. It ate with her, it slept with her, it even stayed in the bathroom when she got her bath. Abby had had to sew it a few times from all the use it got. "We need to find it now!" She yelled at her frantic husband while trying to comfort her baby girl. "Shh, it's alright, Daddy will find it for you."

McGee looked everywhere, but he couldn't find it. _She probably left it at the office_, he thought. He and Abby had brought their daughter to work today, and in the rush to leave they probably forgot it there. He quickly came up with an idea. He ran into Hope's room and got out the mini-Bert Abby had gotten for her. Hope never really used it before, always so attached to that rabbit. McGee came back downstairs and sat Hope on the couch in between him and Abby. He looked into Hope's wet eyes.

"Hope?" He said to get her attention. "I think when we went to work today the rabbit wanted to have a sleepover at NCIS. But I found this, and maybe you can use it tonight. Tomorrow we'll go back and get the rabbit for you." He said gently as he placed the small Bert into Hope's tiny lap. She had stopped crying and looked at it curiously. Abby smiled at McGee as she made eye contact with her daughter.

"Hope? Here." She said as she guided her hands to Bert's stomach and squeezed it. Hope heard the noise it made and started giggling and squeezing it over and over again. Abby laughed and leaned her head over Hope to kiss McGee. "Thanks McGee. You're a genius."

He chuckled. "I try." He looked down to where Hope was playing between them. "Hope?" She looked up at him. "Ready for bed now?" She sighed a little.

"Okay, Daddy." She said as she got up and started walking to her bedroom with her parents close behind her, dragging that little hippo right behind her.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS…**

* * *

**S – Shave**

* * *

A ringing sound jolted Ziva awake. She reached over and turned off the alarm, careful not to wake Tony, who had his arms wrapped protectively around her. She didn't want to wake him before it was absolutely necessary – it was a rainy Monday morning, after all. She smiled as she relaxed back into his arms for a little while. When she knew they had to get up or they'd never make it to work on time, she turned around in his arms and heard him groan in annoyance at being disturbed and held her tighter. She smiled when she looked at him. His hair was disheveled from sleep, his chest was bare and she could see the stubble around his mouth from not shaving this weekend. Slowly she leaned toward him and kissed him awake. Soon he began to respond to her, kissing her back. She felt the stubble rough on her cheeks and smiled into the kiss. Eventually they broke away and Ziva smiled at him.

"Tony, we have to get up."

"Ziva…" he whimpered childishly as he pouted his lip. She laughed and leaned over to kiss him one more time. She reached her hand up and rubbed it against his stubble, pulling him closer to her. He smirked at her when they broke the kiss.

"So you like it when I haven't shaven, do you?" His voice husky already.

She smirked back. "I do…it's…rough. And not to mention _very_ sexy." He grinned as he kissed her one more time before she pulled him out of bed and into the bathroom. "But somehow I doubt everyone at the office would share my sentiments." She led him to the sink and pulled him in front of her, kissing him again. He smiled and without warning hoisted her up onto the sink, spreading her legs around him.

"So, you think you can help me with that? We definitely wouldn't want Gibbs to disapprove."

She smirked as she wet his face and reached behind her to put shaving cream in her hands, then she sensually spread it across the stubble. He grinned as he moved to try to kiss her before she stopped him.

"Oh no you don't. You are not getting shaving cream all over me."

He grinned again. "Who says?" And before she could stop him he kissed her passionately, spreading shaving cream on her face.

"Tony…" She warned playfully. She reached behind her and grabbed the razor. "I would be careful if I were you."

He smirked. "I trust you." She smiled softly as she gently shaved his face. Then she took a towel and wiped his face clean.

"There." He smiled and reached behind her to take the towel back.

"We have to clean you up, now too." He tilted her face gntly as he lovingly wiped her face clean. When he was done he rinsed the towel to clean it again before sensually wiping her arms and jawline with the hot towel. She smiled as he kissed the trail the towel made before putting it back down and kissing her again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him even closer to her, locking him there with her legs crossed behind him. They finally broke away and she leaned against his shoulder.

"We have to go to work Tony."

He nodded and she released her hold on him. "I love you." Ziva said before she slipped off the counter.

"I love you too." He smiled before she wandered out of the bathroom.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, or I would already know what "Owwww…" means for Tiva. xD**

* * *

**A/N: So it's a little cheesy….whatevs. Hope you like it anyway! And sorry for the delay!**

* * *

**T – Toys**

* * *

Tony and Ziva pushed the cart along the crowded aisles of the toy store. It was a week before Christmas, and this was the first chance they had to shop for presents for their 5 year old twins. Abby had picked up the kids earlier that day, letting them finally have some time to go shopping. They made their way down the toy aisles with a cart already mostly filled with presents. Tony finally stopped the cart abruptly and grinned.

"We should get them this!" He said as he pointed to a life-size, robotic dog. It looked eerily similar to a real one, and had many real-life features.

Ziva's jaw dropped and she looked at him. "Tony. They want a real dog. A fake one will not snip it."

He chuckled. "Cut it, Zi. And I mean….I guess you're right. If they really want a real one, a fake one won't work. They _are_ our kids, after all. Stubborn to a fault."

She smiled and looked into his eyes. "You are right. Who wants something fake, when they can have the real thing? The true one is so much better."

He smiled softly as he stroked her cheek. "Why do I get the feeling we're not talking about animals anymore?"

Ziva leaned up and kissed his cheek. "I think it is because we are not. I love you Tony. And now I realize that the men I have been with before, who I thought I loved – that love was fake. Why would I want a toy when I could have you?"

"So I'm not a toy, then?"

She grinned as she leaned up to whisper in his ear. "No you are definitely _not _a toy, Tony. But that does not mean that I will not play with you."

He pulled her back to him playfully and kissed her chastely on the lips. It _was_ a children's toy store, after all. Still, Ziva was well aware of the effect of her words. He winked at her.

"So does this mean we're getting the American dream?"

"What?"

Tony grinned. "Well, we already have a fence – it's not a white picket one, but that's just technical stuff. Are you saying we're going to get a dog now?"

Ziva laughed as she hugged him tightly, burying her face in his chest. "You already are my American dream, remember? But," she added before looking up into his eyes. "I suppose we can give our children their own version of it."

"Is that a yes?"

She laughed as she broke free of his grasp and winked at him. "Let's get out of here, and we'll see."


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS….yeah yeah yeah. XD**

* * *

**A/N: I am so sorry for the slow updating lately! I've been distracted. I've been working on a collab fic, NCIS: Exposed, so if you want to check that here ( s/8348694/1/NCIS_Exposed) that'd be great! Thanks guys! :)**

* * *

**U- Once Upon a Time**

* * *

As they always did around nine, Tony and Ziva began the daunting task of putting their five year old daughter Tali to bed. They usually alternated between bathing her and tucking her in, though each always made a point of saying goodnight, and telling her how much they love her.

Tonight though, whether it was because she missed her parents, or she knew they were tired and thus easy to manipulate, she was insistent on both of them putting her to sleep. The two relented easily. They had gotten home from a trying day at work, they missed Tali, and they genuinely didn't feel up to battling with her tonight. So once Tony bathed her and helped her put her pajamas on, Ziva went upstairs to join them. Tali grinned as she walked next to her parents to her bedroom, and Tony and Ziva couldn't help but smile back.

Soon Ziva was cuddled up next to their daughter and Tony sat at the edge of the bed, smiling down at the two most important people in his life.

"Daddy," Tali looked up at him with a smile on her face. "Tell me a story."

Ziva smirked playfully up at her husband and put her arm around her daughter, who in turn snuggled up next to her. "Yes Tony, tell us a story."

He grinned. "Alright. Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess. She had curly dark hair with gorgeous brown eyes. Everybody loved her. That was a problem though. You see, that princess was so pretty that an evil dragon took her all the way around the world." While Tali's eyes widened, Ziva knowing ones had a sparkle in them, and she had a small smile on her face despite the harsh memories that she knew Tony was referring to.

"Well," Tony continued. "The princess was stuck there for a long time. Soon though, a handsome prince and his family decided to go on a hunt to find the princess and get her back. You see, he had loved her for a really long time, but he didn't tell her."

"Why?" At this Tony glanced at Ziva again, who was smiling softly, more than she had before.

Tony smiled sheepishly at his daughter. "Well, he was nervous. It was complicated."

"Did they get her back?"

"Yes! They went to the dragon's evil lair, and they found the princess. The Prince and his brother and his father slayed the evil dragon and rescued her."

Tali smiled at that, and then she yawned. "And then what?"

Tony smirked at Ziva before turning to look at Tali. "And then the Princess was so happy and grateful to the Prince, that she fell in love with him. They became a family, the four of them, and they had another little princess, and they lived happily ever after."

At this point Tali was almost asleep, so Ziva slid from underneath her and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight tateleh."

Tony put a hand on Ziva's back as he said goodnight, and then softly and quietly he led her out of the room. After he shut the door gently, Ziva grabbed his hand and pulled him to their bedroom. He smirked as he kicked the door closed behind them and she backed him up against the wall.

"Just so you know…I am alright." He nodded in understanding. Tony was worried he brought up too many bad memories for her, but he listened to his gut and decided to run with it anyway.

"I'm glad Zi."

She smiled back at him and after a moment she spoke again.

"That was sweet, you know."

"I try."

They smirked at each other for a minute, the temperature in the room growing hotter by the second. Ziva leaned closer to Tony and whispered in his ear.

"She was _grateful_, you said?"

Tony grinned. "Oh yeah. Definitely. Completely. 100 percent. But, you know-"

"What?" Ziva again whispered in his ear before moving to look directly into his eyes.

"She could always show him again. And I'll bet _he'd _be grateful for it."

She chuckled as she winked at him and brought her face close to his, their lips almost touching. "You think?"

"I don't think, I know."

Now it was Tony's turn to wink at her, and in a moment their lips were on each other's in a passionate kiss, each of them fighting for dominance. Tony managed to turn around and push Ziva against the wall.

It's safe to say that they were _both very grateful_ that their daughter inherited her father's sheavy sleeper genes.


	22. Chapter 22

V- Vacancy

* * *

Abby snuck quietly out of the small bedroom at 8:00 am in a crisp fall Saturday morning. Her custom made fluffy Bert slippers glided silently on the beat down wooden floor. Her hair was in two messy ponytails and she was clothed in her favorite black skull pajamas. As she got closer and closer to her destination she could begin to smell the all-too familiar scent of McGee making breakfast.

Ever since they had started dating about eight months ago McGee had almost always wanted to cook her something in the mornings – at least, on weekends he did. It was just a part of who he was. He always wanted to make sure Abby was as healthy as she could be – and according to common belief, breakfast played an important part in that.

Abby smiled as she crept up behind him and put her arms around his waist. He had just finished washing his hands and smiled at the contact, turning around to face her.

"Good morning to you too," he said playfully.

She chuckled. "What do you want to do today?" She asked excitedly, although it was written all over her face that she had some ideas of her own.

He smiled, deciding to tease her a little. "I don't know…I wouldn't mind just sleeping. You know we were packed with cases all week and…"

Abby grinned. "McGee! No!"

He laughed. "What do you want to do, Abs?"

She laughed and playfully punched him in the shoulder. "There's a vacancy a few minutes away from here. It's closer to the Navy Yard, and I drove past it last night and there's a fence and it's not too expensive and it looks good outside, I mean I personally would add some black roses but it can be easily improved and it's-"

McGee grinned. "You want to look at a house, Abs?"

She nodded and smiled sheepishly. "Well...yeah. I mean, I love you McGee and I don't want to live with anyone else and this apartment it's nice but it's really old and a bit cramped for us especially for later if we ever have kids not that we've talked about it much but you know in the future and I just-"

McGee laughed and put his hands on Abby's shoulders to stop her rambling. He was certainly surprised, but more than that he was thrilled. Out of all the people in the world, Abby wanted to buy a house with _him_ - maybe not this particular one, but even still…she wanted to buy something that big, that permanent – with _him._

Abby looked up at him excitedly, with a slight question in her eyes. McGee grinned and pulled her in for a tight hug, his arms wrapped securely around her and her head on his shoulder. "What time's the showing?"


End file.
